Phineas and Ferb Future: Trust Me deviantart Story
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: Posted on DA before fanfic in the future everything is going fine until the FBI ruins everything! As always! NO HATE REVIEW! Cover coming soon
1. Chapter 1

**Trust me**

**made by fana**

**posted on DA hours ago**

The sun set are I would said set on a wonderful day but as always in this mess up future the day clouds cover the sun blocking out any light.

Phineas now about 26 from the last time we were in the future was walking his new pet, Perry JR, But Perry JR never like walks so he petty much lay there as Phineas walk instead.

"Come on Perry JR I'll show you the best part of town, the darkest part" Phineas said, Perry JR started to claw into the ground as Phineas pull him a long, Phineas then stop and look at his pet, "Perry JR why do you fight so much?" he asked.

"Because I hate walks" Perry JR growled, too bad for him Phineas couldn't understand and just keep on walking will pulling him a long, until they got to the darkest part of the town, you may recall this is the outcast.

"This place is so dark and wait what now! There's light!" Phineas said as he pointed at what seem to be a house with lights all around it, it said on it FBI. Phineas in rage ran up to the building and knock really loud on the door, "OPEN UP! Your ruining my night! Are is it day?" he asked.

The door slowly open to show two FBI guys, one on his name tag was called Tom the other Big Fat Loser, "mind you own busyness kid" Tom said

"Kid? I'll tell you I am 60 year old! Wait no that's not right, both ways this is my town and your light is ruining it!" Phineas yelled

"and your voice is ruining ours" Tom said as he started to close the door, Phineas put his foot between the door as it close, he yelled out in pain for a bit holding his foot before reopening the door, "Look kid if you want to know we are getting rid of your town" Tom continue.

"YOUR WHAT!" Phineas said as he rip the door out of place to the house and tossed it to the ground near Perry JR, "YOU CAN'T! I BEEN HERE FOR AS LONG AS I RECALL! THIS IS MY HOME!" Phineas said.

"You know the dumb FBI got to do what they got to do" Tom said as he fix the door, Phineas hiss with rage and slam into the building as hard as he could

"MY TOWN IS NOT GOING AWAY!" He yelled, he then look back at Perry JR, "come on boy we need to tell Ferb" he said as he walk away

_**Note:This story get's update early on DA in fact chapter two called oh brother part one is up, but I will not tell you my DA MHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!**_


	2. Oh Brother! Part one

**Trust me**

**made by fana**

**Chapter two**

_**Oh brother part one**_

by the time Phineas had got to his house it was raining outside and he was in fact really cold, this made him even more mad about what took place that day, he open the door and let Perry JR go in first, once Perry JR was in he walk in and close the door, "Ferb, you'll never bet what HAPPEN" he said

"A evil ghost name Fish blow up the town" Ferb said as he look away from a book he was reading

"NO! Ferb it's way worse! THE FBI IS GOING TO GET RID OF OUR TOWN! Wait they were the FBI? Why didn't you tell me!" Phineas said, half to himself.

"I don't think they can do that" Ferb said

"They said they could, they were mean as will!" Phineas once more said

"okay cool it, all we need is a way to get rid of them, I know a sword"

"a sword are you kidding me?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I mean no I mean! It's in all of these stories"

"You mean twilight?"

" Yes...WHAT! No I don't read these, I mean I am not a sad hopeless girly girl!"

_**(Note:Sorry if you do read these books also sorry if your a sad hopeless girly girl)**_

"Ya right, both ways a sword can not work, unless I build one! I can build a pizza sword!" Phineas said.

"Stop talking to yourself it's starting to scare me" Ferb said

"GREAT IDEA!" Phineas said to himself as he ran off

"Oh brother so foolish, if anything I need the magic sword hidden in the deep written words of this story, that I swear is not twilight" Ferb said putting the book down.

_**Note**_

_**I more likely won't make the rest, it just seems that my PAF fanfic Never get the reviews are even views I want, are think I'll get, hack my TDRI fanfic get more review's then these too. Plus I would like to wirte about Mike, I'm not saying why but it really easy to go wirte as him, as for Phineas and Ferb it's really hard to wirte POV because in Phineas and Ferb they are always changeing, they may do are act a way in one episode and then act not the same the next Like candace wanting to bust her **__**brother then next episode's she'll be missing are Doof and Perry being friends**_

_**at less for TDRI at less to me, they don't have them change, so far that is, there is only one season of the cast, but to me it's hard to wirte about something that always changes every episode.**_

_**So I'll keep on going with my TDRI fanfic's. **_

_**Good day unless you hate me then *********************************************************************** to you, lolz that's not even a word**_

_**sorry for putting this note inside a chapter but ya.**_


End file.
